Episode 9878 (18th September 2019)
Plot Faye begins her first shift at the bistro, noticing the interest that James seems to show in Bethany, although he is annoyed with the teasing he gets from his father and brother. Sinead asks Daniel to go to work as she can’t stand him being around. She points out his hypocrisy as he wanted her to have the chemo in the first place and he’s making all the decisions about her life. He’s at the end of his tether. Paul starts to drink himself into oblivion in front of Billy in the Rovers and Jenny refuses to serve him further. Billy offers to be his confidant when he’s ready to talk but Paul angrily spurns the offer. James asks Bethany to his dad’s party. She refuses but agrees to go for a drink with him instead. Daniel goes to work to get away from the atmosphere at home. Billy visits David in prison. He surprises him by asking to speak about Josh, saying he knows someone who he is sure was sexually abused as a child but won’t be forthcoming about it. David tells him that it was Aidan’s death that triggered the admission about his rape and nothing that anyone could have said would have made him talk before that. Sinead’s hair starts to come out as Beth brushes it. She regrets her harsh words to Daniel. Izzy meets Derek who tells her he has a drink problem and it caused the end of his family and business. Pointing out that he’s built himself up again and that he now has Gary’s trust, she offers her support and help. Uneasy at her words, he asks her out on a date. Daniel offloads on Bethany. Billy tells Paul he’s sorry and he’s going to back off. He’s thrown when Paul as good as accuses him of abandoning him. Toyah suggests Ali takes professional help when she sees him momentarily overwhelmed in Victoria Street. He confesses his troubles to her when she takes him to the bistro. Audrey is taken aback when she sees Bethany and James having a drink together in the Rovers. Daniel returns from work and he and Sinead apologise to each other for what they’ve said. She’s come to a decision and she’s going to have another round of chemo but will give it up if the side-effects are as bad again. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *Derek Milligan - Craige Els Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Recreation area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead accuses Daniel of wishing away her final days; Billy seeks advice from David regarding Paul; and James invite Bethany out for a drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,765,100 viewers (10th place - this episode's ratings were affected by being transmitted opposite Celebrity Masterchef). Category:2019 episodes